This is just excellent...
I'm glad there making a sequel to my favorite movie..... "A Bug's Life" is my favorite Disney movie. And I love the characters, Flik and Princess Atta. I always thought they were the most terrific ant couple. If you recall at the end of the first movie, Flik becomes a hero and a mate to Atta. Princess Atta becomes the new queen of the colony and wears the former ant queen's crown as Atta tosses her princess tiara to her little sister Princess Dot, who is destined become the next queen after her sister. I am hoping when "A Bug's Life 2" comes out, it'll have to consider about Flik and Queen Atta getting married, too. That would be the most terrific part of the movie. To see Flik and Queen Atta get married. And I am also hoping as well that Atta is wearing her queen crown in the movie as she was at the end of the first sequel. And Dot is wearing her princess tiara which Atta had given her at the end of the first sequel. And I'm also glad that they found some replacement voices actors for some of the characters which are the Former Ant Queen, Manny, Gypsy, Heimlich, and Mr. Soil. They also have a new voice for Princess Dot as well, because the first voice actor for Dot, Hayden Panettiere is all grown up. I just love to hear how they are planning this sequel. So as they got some of the same voice actors for the characters from the first sequel: Flik, Atta, Slim, Francis, Dim, and Rosie. They're still missing some voices for the characters I'm expecting to see in the movie from the first sequel which are Tuck and Roll, P.T. Flea, Thorny, Dr. Flora, Cornelius, etc... That is all except for Hopper for he's dead when he was eaten by a family of birds as you recall in the first movie. So Hopper will definitely not be in the sequel! So here's the list of voice actors for all the characters from "A Bug's Life" and "A Bug's Life 2." Flik - Dave Foley (Both sequels) Atta - Julia Louis Dreyfus (Both sequels) Dot - Hayden Panettiere (1998 sequel, age 23), Emily Hahn (upcoming sequel) Former Queen - Phyllis Diller (1998 sequel, 1917-2012), Angela Lansbury (upcoming sequel) Slim - David Hyde Pierce (Both sequels) Francis - Denis Leary (Both sequels) Heimlich - Joe Ranft (1998 sequel, 1960-2005), Jerome Ranft (upcoming sequel) Dim - Brad Garret (Both sequels) Rosie - Bonnie Hunt (Both sequels) Manny - Jonathan Harris (1998 sequel, 1915-2002) Jim Cummings (upcoming sequel) Gypsy - Madeline Kahn (1998 sequel, 1942-1999) Jennifer Aniston (upcoming sequel) Tuck and Roll - Michael McShane (1998 sequel, upcoming unknown) P.T. Flea - John Ratzenberger (1998 sequel, upcoming unknown) Mr. Soil - Roddy McDowall (1998 sequel, 1928-1998) Ed Asner (upcoming sequel) Dr. Flora - Edie McClurg (1998 sequel, upcoming unknown) Thorny - Alex Rocco (1998 sequel, upcoming unknown) Cornelius - David Ossman (1998 sequel, upcoming unknown) And there you have it. All the voice actors for all the characters from "A Bug's Life" and A Bug's Life 2" excpet for Hopper. Hopefully they put more for the team who will work on "A Bug's Life 2" And the movie will be just as awesome as the first movie. I am looking forward to seeing a preview of it and to hear it come out in theaters! You can always count on Pixar! TLRobben (talk) 18:21, September 19, 2012 (UTC)